fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 62
Wolfgang) Well, goodbye! *Disappears with Volf* <FS Helios) ABILITY, NOW!> <C22) Um...Okay...Ability Activate! Solar Cannon! ( A fiery outline of a cannon is created on FS Helios' back and used as a weapon )> ( A cannon forms on FS Helios' back ) Harterym) Well...*Releases a blast of white spheres, from her arm* C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Solar Double-strike! ( FS Helios fires a blast from his cannon that strikes the opponent with an outline hit and a direct hit ) ( FS Helios releases a blast from his cannon ) ( Harterym's white spheres crash into FS Helios' double impact blast ) ( The white spheres spread apart ) ( FS Helios' blast continues towards Harterym ) ( The separated spheres head towards FS Helios ) C22) Ability Activate! Dragon Sheild! ( FS Spreads his arms and creates a energy shield ) ( FS Helios spreads his arms and creates an energy shield ) ( Harterym's body separates ) ( FS Helios' blast passes through Harterym's separation ) ( The white spheres attack FS Helios' energy shield ) ( Harterym releases a white beam from her only arm ) ( The beam bullets towards FS Helios, tearing the ground before impact ) FS Helios) I'M SCREWED! BOOM! ( The beam makes impact with FS Helios' energy shield ) C22) Ability Activate! Flash Fire ( FS Helios fires a red energy beam from is chest ) ( FS Helios releases a beam ) ( The beam hits Harterym's head ) ( The white spheres in Harterym's head shifts ) FS Helios) ... ( FS Helios glides into Harterym's midsection ) ( Small white spheres enter FS Helios' cannon ) ( FS Helios exits Harterym's body ) ( White spheres erupt towards FS Helios ) ( FS Helios avoids them and turns towards Harterym ) C22) Sacred Ability Activate! Dragon Raze! ( FS Helios shoots a fireball into the air which explodes into to smaller ones that also explode into smaller ones and seek out the enemy; each spilt strengthens and quickens the fireballs ) ( FS Helios charges a fireball ) ( Harterym swings her fist ) ( FS Helios' fireball cuts Harterym's fist, at impact ) ( FS Helios releases the fireball ) ( The fireball pierces the rest Harterym's hand and heads upwards into the sky ) ( Harterym releases a small blast towards FS Helios ) ( FS Helios gets hit and crashes onto the ground ) BOOM! ( The fireball explodes and splits into smaller fireballs ) ( The fireballs fall ) BOOM! BOOM! ( The smaller fireballs explode and continue the pattern ) ( Harterym's body spreads, again ) BOOM! ( The fireballs split again ) C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Solar Double-strike! ( FS Helios fires a blast from his cannon that strikes the opponent with an outline hit and a direct hit ) ( FS Helios fires nothing ) ( Fireballs come close to FS Helios ) FS Helios) Um...*Fires* Nothing again! ( The cannon sparks ) FS Helios) *Tries firing again* NO-''' '''BOOM! ( The fireballs crash around FS Helios, while his cannon literally explodes ) ( FS Helios returns to his ball form ) ( The fireballs fade and Harterym returns to her normal look ) Harterym) Well...Your grade is 2...You showed effort and proved me wrong...But the bad news is...4+2+2+1=9 and you needed 10 to pass C22) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harterym) Sorry... ( C22 and FS Helios disappear into a white zone ) ( C22 and FS Helios slowly move down ) C22) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! FS Helios) Sorry C22) WE CAN'T SEE YOUR SACRED EVOLUTION! DX FS Helios) DX C22) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FS Helios) AND HARTERYM ISN'T GOING TO ACCEPT MY BAKUBOOK FRIEND REQUEST! DX C22) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( C22 and FS Helios enter a hidden portal and appear in an unwanted place ) C22) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CRAP NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! MoCC: Episode 63 Grade of MoCC: Episode 62? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Harterym